College of The Dead
by Levi13
Summary: A story inspired by the PC game Left for Dead and the anime Highschool of The Dead.  A foreign exchange student Takuya, just transferred into a University in Cagayan de Oro, Philippines namely Ateneo de Cagayan aka Xavier University...
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

It was a rainy day and I was in my recently transferred school; Ateneo de Cagayan. My family and I moved to the Philippines a few weeks ago and now we're in this city called, Cagayan de Oro: The City of Friendship, in Mindanao. It's not really as bad as I thought it would be, not until later after class. Before everything went to hell, I was led to my classroom by a student, with long black hair and bangs. I was used to the shorter girls in our country, so it seemed unnatural for a girl to be this tall. "This is it." she gestured with a smile "STC602, this is where your first class starts." "Uhm, thank you." I scratched my head, embarrassed. "My name is Takuya Megami... What's yours?" I asked and was a bit nervous that I was being too straightforward. "Oh, my name's Monalisa, but my friends call me Molly, later." She waved once and left. _They sure have a different way of doing things here..._I thought to myself. I shook my head a bit, took a deep breath and took my first step into the classroom. I looked around and people seemed to not mind me, they were too busy talking with other people whom seemed to be someone they know.

I found an empty seat near the window w/c i pretty much found comforting, I used to sit by the window at our old school. I walked towards it, I then placed my bag at the side of the chair and sat down. Weird chairs too... before I became lost in thought, I was able to see from the corners of my eyes, two tall guys coming in the classroom one wearing blue and white earphones that was somehow intimidating and the other somehow looked Japanese, wearing a green hat with a black sling bag. Along with them that I later noticed was a girl with short hair, wearing a white watch and bringing a purple shoulder bag. She seemed to get along with the two guys so I assumed they were friends. I stared at them for quite a while and the tall intimidating one caught me staring at them, he glared at me and I instinctively looked away, a little scared.

The bell finally rang and the students went to their seats, waiting for the teacher. I sat there quietly and stared out the window. A few minutes passed and the teacher finally came in, carrying a bunch of books and a black bag. He placed them on the table and I stood up... I felt a lot of eyes on me and when I looked around all the others were still sitting down. "Is there a problem?" the teacher asked. I flinched and shook my head "n-no sir..." "Then take your seat." he ordered. "Yes, sir." I took my seat, flustered. I could hear a few of my classmates giggling at the back which made me even more embarrassed.

An hour now has passed, the rain had stopped. While the teacher was discussing... The fire alarm suddenly went off. Everyone started to chatter, startled. "What's going on...? Is this a drill...? LOL, another one...?" The teacher hurriedly placed all his books and papers in order, then there was someone, a guard maybe? that appeared outside the class door and called the teacher. The teacher approached him and talked. The students started taking out their ipods, started to text and chatter. I blinked, _They allow their students to do this?_. After a few minutes, the teacher called out to us. "Class, form one line outside and go down to the soccer field." all of us went out the class room in a some-what orderly manner _What's going on_? I wondered. I felt a tap on my shoulder, that slightly startled me.

I turned around to see who it was and it was the short haired girl who was with the two tall guys. "Hi!" she greeted "I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" It took me awhile to answer her, I blinked and smiled shyly. "Y-yes... I am." "A new student huh... I see..." She tilted her head a bit, she then laughed and smiled. "My names Pia, but you can call me Densio. What's yours?" I sighed in relief, I wasn't being too straighforward at all with that girl, Molly... Or this girls just really friendly. "Takuya Megami..." I replied with a smile. She extended her hand "Nice to meet you, Takuya." I nodded and shook her hand.

She looked behind her and I followed her stare, she was looking at those tall guys and started "Those are my friends, the one on the right is Capz and the other one is Flo-... Well, people don't really call him that but we call him Xinji." _Shinji?_ "Is he Japanese?" I asked, Densio looked at me and laughed "Don't say that in front of him, he'll be really happy." "Eh?" I guess I'll take that as a no then, I then laughed with her.

We finally reached what they call the soccer field and from the looks of it, the entire student body along with the schools faculty are here. Some looked worried and scared while others looked like they don't even care. Densio was still standing beside me "Hey" she patted me on the shoulder "Do you wanna hang out with us? We'll show you around school." I felt relieved when she asked me that. "If it isn't a bother..." "Don't worry! It won't." "well, okay." I nodded. We heard a screech sound, the microphone was being turned on and someone spoke, whom I assumed was the principal.

"Students of Xavier university... We are in terrible danger." Everyone fell silent for a while and started to chatter... "Danger? What does she mean? Ah, this is just some kind of joke, I'm sure of it." Mocking and worried voices fill the air. "Danger, huh?" Densio muttered, not very pleased with what she heard. "Pia." Someone called her and it was Shinji "We're going on ahead, I'm going to look for my sister and Capz is going to look for nika. Just send us a text or vice versa, I feel something bad's going to happen." Without another word, Xinji and Capz left. Densio looked puzzled, but she shrugged it off and took her phone from her bag and placed it in her pocket, just in case she needed to text. The principal continued... "I'm sure some of you have seen it in the news... There has been a certain disease outbreak that happened a few days ago in China and in Tokyo... People paid no mind to it, since of course, the mentallity of saying It's their country, not ours. So we left it alone. Unfortunately, there have been reports on people who got infected here in Cagayan de Oro... and the infected is growing larger in number as we speak... " Suddenly people who were in Army suits went up the stage, along with Giant crates of... GUNS! I stood there in shock... Is it really THAT serious? I panicked... I felt a slightly hard pat on my back, It bought me back to my senses and I looked at densio... She must've noticed me flinch. I sighed...

After the principal explained more on the issue, everyone, without hesitiation, lined up and got their guns. When everyone finally had one, they were taught how to use them. Some of the students got the hang of it in no time, others were still getting used to them. I sighed and sat down on the ground... and wondered... What the hell is going on?

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Still on the ground with my head hung low, I was still trying to figure out what was going on. When my thoughts were interrupted by a scream. I abruptly stood up, I almost went out of balance. Thankfully, Densio caught my arm before I fell. Everyone looked to where the scream came from and a bunch of students ran towards the Soccer field screaming in fear. "What the hell was that!" one of them shouted, "Everyone, fall back!" one of the higher ranking military officer ordered.

Not too far away, I could see people, slowly walking towards where we were. They were getting closer and closer, when they were close enough I was able to take note that some of their body parts weren't there anymore and a few of them have gaping holes on the sides of their stomach.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Densio exclaimed. I was too shocked to say anything. I heard a beeping sound and it was Densio's cellphone, It was Xinji.

**From: Fl********

**Time: 10:00am**

**I don't know what's going on, but I suggest you and the new kid get somewhere safe.**

**END**

Densio placed the phone back in her pocket, she tugged at my arm and we ran back towards the tall building behind us, If I remember correctly, the Engineering building. The people from the Military started shooting at those what seem to be the walking dead and people were starting to panic, instead of using their guns, they threw them away and ran around frantically. "Wh-where are we going?" I asked almost out of breath. Densio ignored my question and kept on running. We finally reached the top floor of the Engineering building and she slammed the door behind us, barricading it with heavy things that she could find. She went to the edge and took a look at what was going on down stairs. "Tch..." she seemed to be pissed "These things are only s'pposed to happen in the movies." she slammed the side of her fist on the concrete wall. "Looks like we're going to have to wait here 'til the others arrive." She took her phone out from her pocket and started to send text messages. I went to the edge and looked down, people were running around frantically, the walking dead or to put it simply zombies were biting the flesh out of the humans, whom in turn died and became one of them. It was gross, I couldn't bare to watch so I looked away and sat down, hugging my knees. Densio looked at me and gave me a punch on the shoulder... "Don't be such a wuss... We'll get out of here somehow." she sighed. I nodded, trying to not lose hope.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san!" a boy with semi-spiky hair called out while swinging a bat that he got from the sports aisle "They're too many of them! We've got to get out of here!" "Don't you think I know that!" the other boy wearing a hat and a pair of glasses shouted annoyingly, swinging the broken guitar he picked up near the guitar section, smashing the heads of the 'dead' into bits. Both of them ran as fast as they could towards the stairs, to their demise, there were more of them blocking the way. Both the brothers jumped in shock and instinctively ran the other way. They were able to find a free stair way and ran downstairs. "There! We can hide in there until help comes along." the boy with the hat pointed towards a closet that was fortunately open. The tall boy nodded and followed his nii-san and hid. The older brother took out his phone and typed in several numbers into the recipient and typed in a message...<p>

To: [insert random numbers here]

**Time: 11:00am**

**My little brother and I are stuck here in Ororama, hiding in a utility closet. We are bracing ourselves for what may happen to us... Please help.**

**From: Kazuo and Kyle**

He then pressed send and placed his phone back into his pocket. Holding on to the broken guitar while his brother was holding on the the bat tightly, they waited for the reply of their friends and braced themselves for anything that may or will happen to them in the next few hours.

END OF PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Takuya:

It was almost noon and we were starting to get hungry and still with no sign of anyone to rescue us. Still curled up, hugging my knees I thought of the possibilities of survival which was logically impossible with a horde like that downstairs. Most of the human students now, have turned into one of them. I looked at Densio who was sitting right beside me, staring at her gun. She seemed to be in deep thought, so I didn't bother her. I sighed and tried to stop shaking... I hope someone will rescue us soon... I heard a beeping sound and it came from densio's pocket it was her phone. She jumped a bit, startled. After calming herself, she took her phone out of her pocket and checked the message. It was a message from a guy named JR, I noticed her gripping her phone tight after reading the text. She then shook her head and started to send text messages to a few people. After pressing send, her phone beeped again, it was a text message from another friend, and another came after that and another...

Sweat dripped down from her forehead and she started to tremble a bit. "I'm relieved that most of my friends are okay..." she muttered, eyes still staring at the screen of her cellphone "But some of them still hasn't replied that... Either they don't have load or..." she paused, afraid to even say the things she was about to say. Worried, I patted her on the back trying to comfort her. "I'm sure they'll be fine..." "How would you know!" She snapped. I backed away a bit, startled. She stared at me-annoyed, but after awhile calmed down and sighed. "I'm sorry..." I didn't know what I was going to say to her, so I kept on patting her back while keeping quiet.

Meanwhile at Xinji's:

"Take this!" A guy wearing a black hat with matching black jacket yelled while throwing an empty magnolia bottle at the zombie who was trying to get over the gate. The taller guy wearing glasses and a blue tartan polo threw knives and forks at the others following the previous zombie. "This is so unreal..." he mumbled "tell me about it.." the other guy replied. Molly was inside the house trying to give them as much weapons as she could, the others were helping them too. "Mitsu! Jake!" Molly tossed a few bottles to jake and a box filled with sharp objects to Mitsu. Both of them caught it and nodded thanks, and started to throw them at the zombies again.

Suddenly there was a slight beeping sound, while throwing and trying to protective themselves, they listented closely... "What's that...?" Ruby asked holding a box filled with objects that could be used as weapons and helping the owner of the store, who was xinji's mother, she was carrying the barricades towards the gate, with help from a few other people. "Sounds like a..." Enya paused "Bomb...?" Then something white with a red flickering light matching the beeping sound flew from the outside, the zombies followed it and then...

**BOOM!**

Everyone was startled... they paused for a moment and were puzzled as to who threw that bomb like thing and distracted the zombies. Suddenly someone or something knocked on the gate very loudly, everyone braced themselves for what it was and then... "LET US IN!" they were confused, they held on tightly to their weapons "HEY! LET US IN!" everyone took a few moments to recognize the voice... "Xinji?" most of them said together "Open the gate!" Xinji's mother ordered, Mark and Law2 opened the gate and when Xinji and his companions were able to get in, they quickly shut the gate behind them and placed more barricades. Capz along with Nika and Xinji who was bringing a box along with Tina or some friends of hers call her Reika who was also bringing a box, his little sister instantly sat on the floor, out of breath. "Xinji! Capz! Nika! Tina! you're all safe..." Molly sighed in relief "I thought you guys were already dead." a guy with muscles who had a semi army cut assumed. Capz gave him a slight glare, but ignored him after as he continued to rub Nika's back trying to calm her down. "Very funny, Steve." Xinji laughed sarcastically "What?" Steve shrugged.

"It's a hell of a nightmare out there." Jake sighed "We're almost out of 'weapons' too..." Mitsu added "I think we've thrown almost everything out already." "The school distributed guns not too long ago..." Capz exclaimed pulling two pistols from his bag. Molly facepalmed "Ugh!" she grunted "I knew I should've stayed longer..." "These might help..." Tina interuppted. Both she and her brother placed the boxes on the floor and opened them, there were pistols and magazines in one box and the other were those bomb like thingies that apparently Xinji threw to lure away the zombies from the gate. "Hey, these are Pipe bombs!" Steve excitedly pointed out "It's like L4D or something..." "This is no time to be all excited, Steve." a guy wearing a brown hat and a brown watch sighed "But I can't help it, Kit. This is the first time I've ever seen these in Real life." he continued while holding two Pipe bombs. "Anyway..." Xinji interuppted while shaking his head in disbelief "It's a good thing we have one place where most of us gather... It makes things easier." everyone stopped what they were doing to listen "I've sent text messages to the people whom most of us all know... Some replied and said they were safely hiding from the zombies, but we won't know for sure if they'll stay safe forever." everyone felt silent "I texted a few other people too... Some people replied but others didn't..." Enya uttered, Mark went to her side and patted her back "Me too..." and the others all nodded, as if saying the same thing. "Well, lets just hope they're all safe."

Nika was finally able to catch her breath, and sighed... she sat on one of the empty chairs when suddenly...

_Il giudizio finale sta per essere emesso Nessuno può emendarsi dal peccato che scorre nelle vene-..._ everyone jumped-startled, looking for the source of the music. It was nika's phone, someone was calling her. She hurriedly picked up her phone and answered. "H-hello...?" she put it in loud speaker for everyone to hear, there was no time to be hiding anything from anyone right now... "hello? nai-chan? is that you?" it was a girl, whose voice was hard to make out due to bad reception "please tell me it's you." "Yes, it's me." Nika answered while she took a quick glance to everyone in the house... "Thank God! I'm glad your safe..." The voice sighed in relief "...Is twin with you?" Suddenly everyone finally knew who it was and... "AYA!" they called out " Eh? I hear people... Where are you?" "I'm at Xinji's..." "Oh! Nice... Who else is there?" after saying all the peoples name, Aya sighed in relief "At least most of you guys are safe... But I'm still worried about the others who aren't there." "Yeah... We are too..." She paused "Where are you Aya?" Nika asked worriedly "Am still at school... and there's a lot of Zombies here... It's driving me insane. But the thought of you guys being safe calmed me down..." she laughed, her voice was a little shaky, it seemed to be that she was starting to cry "anyway..." she sniffed "you guys stay safe, I'll ca-..." the line suddenly went dead "Aya...? Aya...? Hello? Aya!" Nika cried but there was only the sound of beeping... Her eyes started to tear up, Capz went to her side and patted her head, and he was worried too. Everyone blankly stared at Nika's phone, waiting for Aya to call back, but it stayed silent.

"Tch..." Capz scoffed "Enough sulking, aren't we going to save the others?" "Oi, Capz, I didn't..." Steve started "Shut up, I don't have time to listen to you." Capz interrupted while pointing a gun at Steve "I know there are a bunch of people whom you guys want to save, right? Especially the ones who replied..." Everyone fell silent, in a way implying that their answer was a yes, which was likely true "So what're we waiting around here for? We won't go anywhere if we stay here, sulking and moping our asses off." Capz placed the pistols behind him on the rim of his pants and gently pulled nika up. "He's right..." Kit agreed "If we all want to get out of here, we'll have to work together." Everyone exchanged looks and nodded "Now all we need is a plan..." Xinji muttered.

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Takuya:

Hours have passed and we still have not heard from anyone, not even Densio's friends. It was starting to drizzle and we took shelter on the roof near the door which was barricaded. I looked at Densio who was fiddling with her phone, it seems as though she was waiting for a text message, a call... Anything that would bring good news. It was silent... Not until my stomach started to growl. Densio looked at me and I looked down embarrassed... She laughed a bit and opened her bag "You could have just said that you were hungry..." she rummaged through her bag and pulled out two Voice biscuits and gave me the other "Here, lets share." She offered. I took one of them and smiled "Thanks." She opened hers and I followed, we both took a bite of ours and we both gave out a sigh. "What time is it?" I asked, to at least stop the silence that was getting on my nerves. She continued on chewing and looked at her watch, she then gulped and said "1:30pm... Guess it has been that long..." she groaned. "Still no... Uhm... Text from your friends?" she nodded, no. "I see...". It was silent yet again... But after staring into the distance, her phone beeped. I looked at her phone and she hurriedly picked it up. It was Xinji.

**From: Fl*********

**Time: 1:45**

**Are you still alive? If so... Reply to this message. ASAP**

**END**

Densio hurriedly pressed reply, typed in a message and pressed send. After a few minutes, her phone rang. She picked it up "Hello?" "Pia, it's me Xinji." "About time you called..." She looked at me a bit relieved, I smiled. "Yeah. Anyway, where are you?" "We're in the Engineering building, on the highest floor." "The rooftop, huh? You think you can still wait for a few more hours?" "What!" she snapped "We've been here for more than 6 hours already... We're starved! We-..." "If you don't want to get saved, then just say so." Densio paused... "...Okay" she calmly muttered "But why a few more hours?" "We still have to find a way on how to get to you and as much as possible, without getting infected." "I see..." "hey, i just remembered... There were military personnel there, right?" "Yeah?" "Are their vehicles still there?" Densio stood up and went to the edge again to take a look "Yeah, they're still in ship shape... The zombies are clawing it though, but it's sturdy so..." She paused and the suddenly realized "Wait... are you going to...?" "Exactly. What kind of vehicle are they using?" "I think they're using what seems to be a humvee..." I walked towards Densio, as I was getting closer and closer I could hear a few faint voices from the phone, I guess her friend Xinji are with a bunch of people. "How many Humvee's are there?" "Three..." "Good. we're going to need a lot of those humvees... since we've still got more people to save. Me and the others are going there to get you and the new kid first. Wait for us." without another word Xinji hung up and Densio and I were left there to wait. It was still drizzling so we went back to the little roof that was by the door and sat down patiently.

Xinji:

Xinji and the others prepared themselves for battle a few of them got two pistols each and the others only had 1, but to compromise for the other pistol, they took a few pipe bombs. "We're going to go out of the house together. When we reach Xavier, 3 teams will split up, one team for each Humvee. The Humvee's are parked near the old canteen." Everyone nodded "Does everyone remember who they're going with?" Most of the people nodded but there were a few who forgot. "Sigh, alright. I'll say it again... Team one will be me, my sister, brother, mother, father, Lei and Shenn. Team 2 will be Capz, Nika, Molly, Enya, Mark, Law and Ruby. Team 3 will be Kit, Mitsu, Steve, Jake(kravius), and Xag. Got it?" Everyone nodded "Okay, When we go out, save as much ammunition as possible. Only shoot and throw when needed. and most importantly, RUN as fast as you can. Lets move!" Mark and Law opened the big gate, there wasn't that much of a horde since Xinji lured them away.

Capz shot two zombies that were in the way and ran, with Nika following behind. Nika Shot one zombie that was going near Enya before she grabbed her arm and ran, when they passed by Twin head going to the construction site, there was a horde of zombies that were too many and will risk their bullets and as much as possible they should only shoot and throw pipe bombs when needed. Mark threw one of his pipe bombs and lured the zombies away. They waited for the bomb to explode and moved on. They ran all the way to Mamasitas, kicking and punching off zombies and at times shooting their heads off. Mitsu was grabbed by a zombie on his ankle and almost tripped, he panicked and forgot that he was holding a gun. He tried shrugging off the zombie "Let go!" he screamed, before the zombie could even bite him, Jake smashed it's head open with a pole he found lying on the ground. "Thanks..." Mitsu breathed, Jake nodded "Lets go, we shouldn't get left behind." When Jake turned around a zombies head exploded, he was stunned. "Focus, you two!" Kit ordered then Both Mistu and Jake(Kravius) followed.

They crossed the street from Mamasitas and Law threw a pipe bomb as far as he could and... BOOM! the area until the newly constructed Mcdonalds was clear. They all ran towards Gold crest and hid behind the cars that were parked there. There were still a bunch of zombies blocking the gate. Lei threw her pipe bomb and when the cost was clear, they went inside the school, jumping over the Silver bars that Xavier students were supposed so slide their ID for them to open. Fortunately they were low enough to be jumped on, the others went to the other gate which was mainly for visitor purposes. Everyone dodged zombies that were coming for them, when they reached the church, Xagarae and Steve threw pipe bombs one in the direction of the STC building w/c was to the right when you have your back on the church while the other pipe bomb was thrown in the direction of XU hall that was at the left and then... BOOM! "Hey! Why'd you throw your pipe bomb!" Tina scolded Xag. "We had to clear the way, right and..." "We're going, THAT way!" Tina pointed towards the STC building "The humvee's are THAT way!" There was a sudden gun shot that was aimed over head, everyone looked to who fired his or her gun and to their surprise it was Capz. Without saying a word, the expression on his face made what he wanted to say clear. He wasn't going to take any bullshit from anyone right now; his eyes were glaring at whoever would look at them. "Let's move, there's no time to waste. People's lives are at stake." Xinji interrupted and they all continued on.

End of Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Densio:

An hour and thirty minutes has passed since Flo-... Xinji called. All we could do was wait and stare at the little raindrops making tiny splashes on the concrete floor. I don't know about the new kid... I mean, Takuya... But I was starting to get frustrated. I took a glance at him and tried to make out the expression on his face... He was pale and I could see that he was shivering a bit, might be because of the cold or the fact that he was scared to death. I have to admit, I'm scared too... Hungry, Cold and Freaking worried. I held on to my bag and hugged it... Trying to calm myself. I sighed. I wonder if my Parents and brother are okay... Spike too... Mia, Mian... Cua, Emman... Eunice... and everyone else too... I slightly grunted due to frustration, I noticed Takuya jumping a bit. "Oh... Did I startle you? I'm sorry..." I apologized, but it wasn't as sincere as I wanted it to be, I can tell that I wasn't really in the mood. He smiled wearily and nodded as if telling me it's okay, I went back to sulking. "When are they going to get here... I bet they're not even going to come..." I was starting to think negatively... But I had to believe in them... "Don't worry..." Takuya comforted, he gently patted me on the shoulder and smiled... "They'll be here..." "Yeah..." I sighed.

We both became silent again, the only sound that was there were the pitter-patter of raindrops... But then... "Hey, did you hear that?" Takuya asked "The only thing I hear are the sounds of the raindrops..." I drifted away and then... bang...! "and a gunshot..." I muttered... then it hit me. "Wait... Gunshot!" "That must be them!" Takuya stood up excitedly. I stood up as well and went to the edge and took a look, Takuya followed close behind. We could see a few people going in separate groups trying to get passed the Zombies. I was able to spot one person with the familiar green hat, another that was wearing a black jacket leading the other group, with a short haired girl following him close behind along with the others and the other group was lead by a guy wearing a hat and glasses following close behind him were mostly guys. "That's Xinji! Capz! Nika! Kit! Everyone's here!" I exclaimed. I was happy at the same time relieved. "We're going to get out of here!" I hugged Takuya and I started to cry a bit. It was good to see my friends...Takuya gently patted my back and I could feel that he was smiling.

END OF PART 5


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Kazuo:

Me and my brother are still hiding in the utility closet in Ororama. I peeked out of the slits of the door that looked like one of those drop down plastic curtains that you have to turn a lever like thing to open them, a Lot of zombie's were 'guarding' the outside... A few hours ago I tried going out of the closet, but the slightest sound would attract them, it's a good thing something fell from the other side of the room and lured them there instead. Kyle was starting to get cranky, after all... It was lunch time. I checked my phone to see if there were any replies... There were a few, but one caught my attention.

**From: ?**

**Time: 11:36**

**I'll be right there.**

**End**

_An unknown number...? I wonder who..._ I thought to myself. I sent a reply saying my thanks to whoever it was that sent that message. I sighed and placed my phone back in my pocket, I glanced at my little brother whose head was leaning on the wall and hugging the bloody bat. _When will we get out of here...?_ When I was about to lose hope, I could hear a faint beeping sound from a distance. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but it still wouldn't stop. I approached my little brother and shook him... "Hey, do you hear that...?" I asked as quietly as I could. He looked at me-confused. He looked out the slits of the door and saw that the zombies we're slowly walking that way... and then...

BOOM!

both me and my brother were startled, we both jumped back and had our backs to the wall holding on to our so called weapons. When suddenly... "OI! Are you guys here! Answer me!" someone called out. The voice seemed really familiar... Kyle and I exchanged looks. "HEY! You guys better be alive, or this would've been a waste of time!" the voice was female and even though she tried to threaten us, I could sense a hint of worry in her tone. She called out one last time... "Kazuo-niisan! Kyle! Where the hell are you!" right then and there we finally realized who it was. "CAMILE!"

She heard our voice and from the sound of her footsteps, she was running towards the utility closet. She opened the door and sighed in relief... "Glad I made it in time..." I smiled tiredly at her "Are we glad to see you..." "Come on, both of you on your feet." Camile interrupted "I'm sure that explosion caught the attention of other zombies upstairs and downstairs... So we better hurry before they horde up."

Camile had a lot of pipe-bombs strapped on her hips, had a back pack which I'm pretty sure are field with magazines for the MG4 rifle she was holding. She turned her back on us and motioned for the bag "There are pistols there... They aren't much, but they'll be more of use than those things" she glanced at the bloody bat and broken guitar "Don't tell me you're going to play music and play baseball with the zombies?" she chuckled hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Me and Kyle gave a soft laugh.

Suddenly we could hear painful moans and gurgling groans coming from down and upstairs. Camile lifted her MG4 pointing at the stairs... "Hurry." She said seriously but at the same time as softly as she could. Both me and my brother dropped our 'weapons' and hurriedly rummaged through Camile's bag. We found the pistols and took them out. Before making our move, Camile unlocked one of her pipe-bombs and threw it directly towards the stairs. It came tumbling down and the Zombies followed it... After a few beeps the bomb went off and the coast became clear. From the corner of our eyes, we could see the Zombies coming down from the other floor. "Let's go!" Camile ordered and without another word, we ran towards the stairs and down to the 1st floor.

End of Part 6


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Kit:

We were running towards the Humvee's from the East, hitting the zombie's with our guns and shooting some of them when they were too close. I raised my hand and looked at Mitsu, I dropped my hand in a way that it told him to go over there and throw a pipe bomb, he nodded and went a few steps away from us and threw a pipe bomb which lead them away. After the explosion, a horde of zombie's appeared; Mitsu crouched down and started shooting them with his Pistol. Backing him up was Kravius, standing behind him. Steve, Xag and I were almost at the Humvee... There was quite a horde surrounding it.

"Steve! Throw a pipe bomb in that direction!" I ordered. "Gotcha!" While Steve was unlocking his pipe-bomb, Xag was backing up towards him. Xag was starting to panic because of the Zombie's approaching him and there was nowhere to run, we were getting surrounded. When Xag bumped into Steve, Steve dropped the pipe-bomb and it started to beep. "WTF! STEVE!" I angrily shouted. "It was his fault!" Steve pointed at Xag "He bumped into me!" "Why're you blaming me!" Xag screamed. _tch... assholes..._ I thought to myself. My legs and arms started to stiffen involuntarily. I was starting to shiver... Before I knew it, I was petrified. _Fuck... I can't move...!_ "tch..."... There were only a few beeps more before the pipe-bomb would go off... Before I was going to lose hope... I could see a few zombie's 'fly' from the east one by one.

I forced my head to turn that way and it was Kravius. He was holding a metal pipe and started to use it like a sword. Behind him was Mitsu, shooting the other zombie's that Kravius missed. When they were about to reach us, I noticed from the corner of my eye that there were zombie's 'flying' from the other direction as well. I started to feel better, and I was easily able to look the other way. It was Law-law, holding a thick branch that was hard enough to break the heads of the Zombie's open. Following close behind was Lulu, dodging, punching and kicking the zombie's that Law-law missed.

Steve and Xag were busy arguing with each other.

Kravius was able to reach us first, he grabbed the pipe-bomb and threw it over head, The zombie's were caught off guard by the pipe-bomb and looked up, he took hold of his metal pipe again and started to slash at zombie's that were close to Steve and Xag. Both of them fell on their butts and were stunned. When the pipe-bomb fell, Law-law reached it just in time and hit it with his branch and made it fly the other way, luring most of the zombies away from us. Then lulu smashed the heads of the zombie's that were left behind by kicking their heads down to the ground and then finally...

BOOM!

I fell on my knees with both pistols on hand and sighed in relief... I thought we were goners...

Capz:

We were able to reach one of the Humvee's first. I climbed up first and lend Nika and the others a hand climbing up. I was crouching on the roof of the Humvee and shot a few of the zombie's that were coming close. When the coast was clear... "So uh... Does any one of you know how to drive?" I asked the girls that were inside the Humvee... The girls exchanged glances and nervously laughed. _I'll take that as a no..._ I thought to myself and sighed... Mark and Law-Law, came back and climbed up. "I know a thing or two about driving..." Law-law volunteered, as lulu was going in the Humvee. "I'll leave that to you, then." I lifted both of my pistols... "I'll stay up here." I grinned "This is going to be fun..."

Xinji:

I noticed that everyone finally occupied all 3 humvee's. I went inside the Humvee and took a look around. "Hey..." Tina patted me on the shoulder to get my attention. "Will those be of any use?" She pointed at an installed walkie-talkie near the drivers' seat. "Maybe..." I pondered. I went to get it and turned it on... I fiddled with the buttons a bit and pressed the button and started talking... "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I paused for a brief moment, as I was about to press the button again to talk, someone answered... "Yeah, we can hear you." It was Kit. After Kit I heard another voice... "Loud and clear." It was Law-law. I looked at my sister and we both nodded. _This will make things easier..._ I thought. I pressed the button again and started giving orders. "Let's drive up near the entrance of the engineering building. We'll wait for Pia and the new kid there." "Roger." Kit replied. "Copy that." Law followed and then we drove the Humvee's towards the engineering building. I took my phone from my pocket, pressed dial and called Pia.

END OF PART 7


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Takuya:

While Densio was preparing her things to get ready for whatever will happen, her phone rang. She left it on a certain spot on the floor and I picked it up. It was Xinji calling... I pressed the answer button. "Hello?" "Pia?" Xinji asked. "No... It's Takuya." "Ah..." Xinji didn't seem impressed. "Anyway, since you're the one that picked up, I'll give you the instructions instead." I kept quiet and listened. "Is the door open?" he asked I looked at the door and stuttered "U-uh... It's blocked shut." "Oh... Can you guys unblock it and see if there are any Zombies?" "Uh sure..." still holding the phone near my ear, I walked towards Densio and tapped her shoulder, she looked at me and wondered who was calling. "Xinji asked if we could unbarricade the door." "What...?" Densio seemed hesitant... "Why?" "Well... he wanted us to check if there were any Zombie's surrounding the area." I scratched my head. Densio snatched the phone right out of my hand "Are you crazy!" she yelled "We're not letting the zombie's up here... There's no where else to run but j-..." She gulped as she was looking at the edges of the roof. I could hear a faint sigh from the phone but I couldn't make out what Xinji was saying after that.

Densio:

Was Xinji out of his mind! Asking us to unbarricade the door... That's just impossible! No way are we going to let those flesh eaters in! . Xinji sighed "We can't ALL run from here to there... and we've cleared the ground floor, if that makes you feel better. If you don't hurry, the other zombie's might show up and horde the place all over again, so instead of whining, just do as I say. You want to get out of there, right?" I stayed quiet... He did have a point... Finally I sighed and agreed. "After unblocking the door... What do you want us to do?" "To be on the safe side, I want you guys to throw a pipe-bomb. You did get one from the Military lady earlier , right?"" "Yeah... I did." "Throw one down and wait for it to go off, just to be on the safe side, just in case there are a lot of them crowding the area." I nodded and I put the phone on hold. Takuya and I started to take the objects that were blocking the door away. When we were done, I gave Takuya the pipe bomb that was in my pocket and nodded. He took the pipe-bomb and was able to get the idea. I opened the door and he threw the pipe-bomb down, I quickly closed the door after. We could hear it beeping faintly, after the last beep it finally went off. I picked up the phone again... "Now what?" "Prepare your pistols..." I froze for a bit "Don't tell me we're..." "Exactly." Xinji interuppted. "Ah geez!" I grunted "Fine! If we die, YOU'RE Responsible!" I hung up on him and started to stomp a few steps down the stairs. "W-wait!" Takuya grabbed my arm "Where are we..." He froze for a bit, startled by my expression. "We're going to run down the stairs for our lives." I bitterly muttered.

End of Part 8


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
><strong><br>**

**Xinji**:

I ended the call and sighed. "Are they going to be alright?" Tina asked. "Beats me." I shrugged. Tina looked at me in disbelief... "You're having fun... Aren't you?" she raised an eyebrow, I chuckled a bit. "Hey... When they get out, we're going to save them. So don't worry." I smirked. Tina sighed and scratched her head "Hearing you say that makes me even more worried..." I picked up the radio and pressed the button on it's left side. "I've contacted Pia and the new kid. Prepare yourselves." There was a quick silence before and after Kit and Law replied and we sat back and waited.

**Densio: **

Me and Takuya were running down a fleet of stairs, slowing down every no and again to catch our breath. Whenever we encountered a Zombie, It's either he'd push them and knock them of their feet or I whack and break their heads open with the gun I was holding. Don't waste any bullets on unneccessary targets, I always say. We were finally at the 2nd floor, One more pair of stairs and we're home free!

**Takuya:**

One more pair of stairs was all it took to make me feel better, Densio and I were starting to get really tired. We ran down the last pair of stairs but unfortunately, Densio missed one step and fell on the floor. "AHHH! F***!" She screamed in agony. "It hurts, IT EFFIN HURTS!" she grabbed her ankle and held on to it. Unfortunately she sprained it... I ran to her side and grabbed her shoulder "T-take it easy..." I tried to calm her down. "SHIT! HOLY... It HURTS!" she kept on shouting in pain. When we were interuppted by gurggling and moaning... We looked up and saw that the Zombie's were ganging up on us, ever so slowly.

It wouldn't have been a problem... If there were less of them. A realization occured to me... The Zombie's ignored us while we were running down the stairs, the only one that bothered to try and eat our flesh, were the ones near and could hear our footsteps... _They're attracted to sound...! _Now I know why the other zombie's who were blocking the door followed the Pipe-bomb as it beeped down the stairs. "D-densio..." I whispered... "Stop screaming... It'll only make things worse..." "Stop screaming! It hurts like HELL!" she cried. "Sh-shhhh...! You'll get us both..." I was interrupted when one of the zombie's foot stomped a few inches near us... I gulped and Densio swore under her breath... I held unto her for dear life... When suddenly... BANG! a bullet shot through the head of the zombie that was going to grab unto me, and it fell unto the ground, unmoving.

Then a pipe-bomb flew through the air and went to the other side, it was able to distract the other zombies and led them away. Only a few were left, still trying to go near us. When all of a sudden bullets shot through their heads again, a tall guy ran up the last pair of stairs and kicked on of the zombie's down and stepped on it's head, cracking it open, he was holding two pistols and shot the other zombie's that were going near him and coming near us. "Capz!" Densio cried... "Boy, are we glad to see you..." Capz stood up and turned around, he raised his hand and shot on zombie that almost had me. I jumped at the sudden burst of blood... "Th-tha..." "If you don't want to die here, then get your asses of the floor and run." he interrupted while having his back facing us.

I paused for a few seconds and shook my head, I looked at Densio and nodded "He's right... Come on." I tried helping Densio stand up, but she yelped in pain. I guess she sprained her ankle pretty bad... "I'll help you." A tall muscular guy appeared beside me without me noticing. He was tall... But not as tall as the guy who just saved us. "U-uh.. okay." I stuttered. I helped Densio climb unto his back and when she was comfortable, he carried her down the stairs. When I followed him, a few others were there, trying to clear the path for us. There was one with a Black hat and Black jacket, using his weapon like a sword along with a taller guy with glasses that pushed other zombie's away and shot their heads. I looked down and sighed... _I wish I was strong enough..._

END OF PART 9


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Takuya:

They ran ahead of me and I followed closely behind. Capz, and the other two guys were behind us, there wasn't much zombies blocking our way I guess they cleared them up... I thought. As we ran towards the soccer field, I could see Xinji waving at us, I could tell he was asking us to hurry. "You're the new kid, right?" the tall muscular guy who was carrying Densio on his back asked. "U-uh... Yeah..." I nodded hesitantly. He smiled at me and said "Nice to meet you, My name's Stephen, but you can call me Steve. What's yours?" I stared at him for a bit he seems friendly "Takuya Megami..." I bowed my head a bit, keeping my eyes on him. He smiled and nodded.

Xinji:

I could see them running out of the building and I waved at them telling them to hurry up. I noticed Steve carrying Pia. "Something must've happened..." I sighed. When they finally arrived near the humvees "What happened to her?" I asked. "She sprained her ankle while running down the stairs..." Steve answered. "I see..." I wasn't very amused by that "does anyone know how to treat a broken ankle?" I gazed at them one by one until Mitsu raised his hand a bit "I do... But it's very-..." "That'll do." I interrupted. "Now, get in. Before they come." Without another word I went back in the humvee.

Takuya:

I climbed in the same Humvee as Steve along with Densio. There were three other guys and when I saw Densio's face, I could tell she knew them. "What happened to you?" A guy wearing a brown hat worriedly asked. "Just a sprained ankle... no biggie." Densio laughed nervously. Steve gently placed her on an empty set, while carefully positioning her feet then we heard a slight crackle, it came from the radio. "Everyone hear me? Good. our next destination would be Ororama, We're going out the main gate, turn left then straight to mamasitas then turn left-... oh you know how to get there. We're going to save Kazuo and Kyle this time, I'm sure they're pretty hungry right about now." It was Xinji, she was giving out orders... I'm guessing this Kazuo and Kyle are their friends. I sat beside Densio and she looked at me. I smiled a bit "does it still hurt?" "yeah, a whole lot." she laughed. "before I forget..." It was Xinji again. "Pia, we'll treat your foot after we've saved the other two. Move out" Densio scoffed at Xinji's last message and she seemed annoyed. I sighed...

The guy with the brown Hat started the engine and started to steer. Steve then sat beside me and patted me on the back. "So.." he started "You're from Japan right? Why'd you transfer schools?" "Well... My parents sort of wanted me to travel the world and stuff, but I've mostly been around the world already, except for here..." "Wow, you sound like you're from a rich family." "Mm.. Yeah, I guess." "Do you have any siblings?" "Yeah, 1 brother the eldest, 2 older sisters and a younger sister." When I looked at Steve, his eyes seemed to sparkle, instictively i backed away a bit. "e-err... did I say something amusing...?" He snapped out of his 'trance' and laughed embarrassingly. "N-no... I just sort of remembered something... Ahaha... *ehem* Anyway, you weren't expecting to see this happen when you moved here..." "Yeah... It's kind of a shocking experience for me." I looked out the tiny littly window on the side of the car "Are you worried about your family...?" I looked at him and sighed I looked out the window again... Now that I think about it, I'm worried as hell for them. But the thought that there's nothing I can do to save them... Makes me sick... My hands turned into fists on my lap when I was interruptted when Xinji called for us again... "We're Here. Get Ready."

End of Part 10


End file.
